1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pipe connector and more particularly, to such a pipe connector, which allows quick mounting/dismounting of the pipe without any tools.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pipes and pipe connectors are commonly used for delivering a flow of gas or fluid. A pipe connector to which the invention pertains is adapted to receive a rigid pipe. According to conventional designs, a tool must be used to fasten tight the pipe connector after insertion of the pipe into the pipe connector, or to unfasten the pipe connector when wishing to disconnect the pipe from the pipe connector. It takes much time to fasten tight or unfasten the pipe connector. Further, when fasten the pipe connector excessively tight, the parts of the pipe connector or the pipe may be damaged accidentally. Further, before disconnecting the pipe from the pipe connector, the worker must turn off the flow source and empty the pipe. However, the worker may spend a lot of time to find the location of the main valve of the flow source.